jojofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jonathan Joestar
|japname = ジョナサン・ジョースター |romname = jonasan jōsutā |namesake = Jonathan’s Coffe & RestaurantJ-BUROGU - Video Subbing: Manga Artist ARAKI HIROHIKO Interview |age = 12 añosCapitulo 1: Prologo (Vol. 1 Cap. 1-5) 19 años (Cap. 6 en adelante) |birthday = 04 de abril de 1868JoJo 6251 |zodiac = Aries |czodiac = Dragón |death = 7 de febrero de 1889Capítulo 44: Fuego y hielo, Jonathan y Dio (6) |gender = Masculino |height = 195 cm |weight = 105 kg |blood = A |nation = Británico |eyes = Castaños ---- Azul |hair = Castaño ---- Azul |family = George Joestar I Mary Joestar Dio Brando Erina Joestar George Joestar II Giorno Giovanna Lisa Lisa Joseph Joestar |mangadebut = Capítulo 1: Prólogo |mangafinal = Capítulo 44: Fuego y hielo, Jonathan y Dio (6) |animedebut = Episodio 1: Dio, el invasor |gamedebut = JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood (PS2) |seiyuu = Hideyuki Tanaka Hideyuki Tanaka Kazuya Nakai Katsuyuki Konishi Kazuyuki Okitsu |voiceactor = Johnny Yong Bosch }} es el protagonista del primer arco argumental de JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, "Phantom Blood". Siendo hijo del aristócrata George Joestar I, Jonathan es amable, honesto y positivo. Su vida llena de alegría cambio a la llegada de Dio Brando, su nuevo hermano adoptivo. El juego de palabras "JoJo" está presente de la manera más tradicional, combinando la primera sílaba de su nombre con la primera sílaba de su apellido. Apariencia Adolescencia Adhiriéndose a las normas de la época victoriana, la vestimenta de Jonathan en su niñez consistía en una camisa con cuello, pantalones de montar y un par de calcetines largos con zapatos de vestir. Estos eran acompañado ya sea por un blazer, chaleco y corbata, o un par de tirantes. Como un noble, aveces reemplazaría la corbata con un listón como el de su padre.Capitulos 2-5: Dio Brando el Invasor * Cuando el boxea, viste un traje de boxeo ocasional que consiste en una camiseta sin mangas, pantalones cortos, y guantes de boxeo. * Durante su tiempo con Erina, Jonathan también luce una gorra de niño vendedor de periódicos y un par de botas altas hasta las rodillas. * Cuando se baña en el río, lleva un traje de baño rayado de dos piezas. Adulto Como adulto, Jonathan es una persona muy alta (1.95 m/6'5") y musculosa con una postura de caballero. Su vestimenta típica tiende a reflejar su trasfondo noble, que se caracteriza por túnicas estilizadas sobre camisas de manga larga. Artículos de ropa recurrentes incluyen un cravat, una corbata de pajarita, botas gruesas y un chaleco. * En casa, Jonathan lleva una vestimenta semi-formal que consiste en una camisa de cuello, corbata y chaqueta con las mangas enrolladas.Capitulos 6-7: A Letter from the Past * Durante los partidos de rugby en la universidad, lleva puesta una camisa estándar a rayas y pantalones de rugby con calcetines largos. * Cuando se adentra en Ogre Street para encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de su padre, Jonathan luce una nueva vestimenta enteramente formado por una chaqueta y pantalón acolchado, con una gorra cervadora y una larga capa. * Durante su entrenamiento con Zeppeli, se desviste hasta tener solo una camiseta sin mangas estilizado con pulseras, y en algún momento una diadema.Capitulo 20: Jack the Ripper and Zeppeli the Eccentric (3) * En su trayecto hasta Windknights's Lot, Jonathan se pone una túnica de doble capa con una pajarita y una gorra cervadora.Capitulos 23-24: Hamon Overdrive * Después de su pelea contra Tarkus, lleva una camiseta sin mangas ajustada equipada con mangas capsuladas durante el resto del viaje. En la adaptación anime, estas fundas se convierten en las hombreras.Capitulos 39-44: Fire and Ice, Jonathan and Dio * Durante su luna de miel y encuentro final con Dio, lleva un traje adornado con una larga cola de traje sobre una camisa de cuello con tirantes en los hombros, y un cravat. Personalidad Durante su niñez, Jonathan era bastante orgulloso y travieso. A pesar de que ya que aspiraba a ser un "verdadero caballero", le faltaban modales y en su mayoría se comportaba como un niño normal, a pesar de su juventud solitaria. Sin embargo, su determinación inquebrantable era ya visible, cuando se levantaba ante el acoso de Dio. Primero y ante todo, se esfuerza por convertirse en un "verdadero caballero". Él lleva su apellido Joestar con orgullo, nunca traicionando el código de conducta que ha establecido para sí mismo y tratara cualquier otro ser humano con respeto a menos que demuestre ser maligno. Jonathan también posee una fuerza interna feroz y el impulso para enfrentar y superar los conflictos, que Dio llama como una "fuerza explosiva". Ese impulso, alimentado por su afecto a sus amigos y seres queridos, le permitió superar las situaciones más extremas, en particular la lograr salvar a su esposa Erina cuando su barco estuvo repleto de zombis y fue golpeado fatalmente en la garganta. Jonathan lucha por lo que cree, y una vez que se ha comprometido con algo, que no dará marcha atrás hasta que se termine la tarea. Durante su viaje para encontrar una cura para la enfermedad de su padre, fue emboscado por una banda de matones inadaptados. Él no hizo más que apenas estremecerse mientras agarraba el cuchillo de uno de los asaltantes dentro de su mano, diciendo que tenía mucho más en juego en esta lucha que simplemente cuatro dedos. Amable, positivo, y, a veces ingenuo, Jonathan tiene una mentalidad donde trata de imaginar las consecuencias que sus acciones tendrían sobre otras personas, incluso si parecen ser enemigos. Él es gentil y simpático, sintiendo angustia incluso cuando desintegra a un policía zombificado. A pesar de su destreza en la lucha, nunca dañará gravemente a una persona sin una razón válida. Al final, incluso después de todo lo que ha hecho Dio, Jonathan aún lo considera su hermano, y derrama lágrimas por él. Su naturaleza amable, así como su fortaleza mental y la capacidad de soportar el miedo y el dolor, es la razón principal por la que Speedwagon decide a ayudarle en su viaje. Sin embargo, Jonathan puede sentir ira justificada ante la maldad de sus enemigos, y llevará a cabo la justicia al eliminarlos. Admitió que su razón principal para luchar contra Dio no estaba fuera de servicio para salvar al mundo, sino para vengar a sus seres queridos que Dio mató. Con su valor y espíritu, Jonathan estableció un legado como el primer JoJo de la serie. Habilidades Personal Habilidad atlética: Jonathan había vivido un pasado áspero como el hijo de un aristócrata, y fue conocido en su adolescencia como haber sido por lo menos un boxeador competente. En su vida de la universidad, se muestra haber jugado rugby junto a Dio Brando, y fue venerado como una de las dos estrellas de la Academia Hugh Hudson. Incluso antes de aprender Hamon, Jonathan fue demostrado habiendo sido capaz de mantenerse firme frente a tres matones, Speedwagon entre ellos, con gran poder y fuerza de voluntad. También demostró haber sido capaz de esgrimir varias armas sostenidas por las armaduras ornamentales en la Mansión Joestar, así como realizar increíbles hazañas de fuerza, tales como saltar desde la empuñadura de una espada e impulsarse a sí mismo hasta un segundo piso con un brazo inhibido por una lanza atravesando sus pectorales, incluso hace una voltereta sobre las barandales mientras lo hacía. Quizás su mayor demostración de fuerza fue después de haber sido revitalizado por el Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive de Zeppeli, donde rasgó a través de tres barras de acero aferradas a su cuello, una hazaña que incluso el poderoso vampiro Tarkus admitió directamente que era incapaz de hacer. Inteligencia: Jonathan es una persona inteligente y un pensador muy competente en combate. Durante sus estudios, Jonathan logró graduarse de la Universidad, después de haber escrito una tesis célebre sobre arqueología. En una pelea Jonathan es todo un experto en movimientos improvisados en el acto y utilizar el entorno a su favor. En varias ocasiones, Jonathan rápidamente formularia planes, incluso en un momento de crisis. Aún recuperándose por la pérdida de su padre, Jonathan tuvo que luchar contra un Dio vampirizado, y rápidamente pensó en incendiar toda la Mansión Joestar con el fin de exterminar a Dio. Del mismo modo, agonizando de una herida en la garganta, Jonathan logró utilizar su último Hamon y un zombi para eliminar a una horda de estos y a Dio, al mismo tiempo, forzando al zombi para hacer explotar el barco donde abordaron. Otro ejemplo donde demuestra ser capaz de utilizar múltiples objetos y el entorno en su beneficio, notablemente utiliza el cinturón como un látigo suplementaria incluso antes de la adquisición de Hamon, o explotar el hecho de que Windknight's Lot era un pueblo minero de carbón, para deducir que el lago cercano tendría bolsas de aire en su parte inferior, para sorprender a Bruford con una producción inesperada de Hamon. Hamon Jonathan tiene un arsenal de técnicas de artes marciales antiguas, la mayoría heredados de Will A. Zeppeli y que involucran Hamon, a su disposición. Algunas son su creación original, cada una terminando con "Overdrive". Ataques * : Jonathan lanza su puño hacia adelante y golpea a su adversario. Utilizado primero por Zeppeli, el ataque consiste en una técnica de respiración Hamon que disloca y extiende las articulaciones para extender el brazo y darle un mayor alcance, al mismo tiempo usando el mismo Hamon para aliviar el dolor causado por el movimiento.Capitulo 020: The Tragedy at Sea Debido al aumento de la longitud, el golpe llega inmediatamente al rostro del adversario primero, que desde ese punto de vista parece "con zoom". * |sendō hamon ōbādoraibu}}: Jonathan carga una onda de Hamon a través de su brazo y la libera en un objeto sólido, tal como una pared o tabique. El Hamon puede viajar a través y llegar hasta el otro lado, y cualquier cosa golpeada por el Hamon es enviado volando en una espiral. Si el enemigo es un no-muerto, el Hamon entrarán en su torrente sanguíneo y lo destruirá desde adentro.Capitulo 023: Northern Wind and Vikings * |sukāretto ōbādoraibu}}: Cargando Hamon en una mano, Jonathan puede crear un Hamon de fuego. Él es capaz de transferir esta llama a otra parte de su cuerpo, y todo lo que toca esa parte del cuerpo tiene una probabilidad de incendiarse.Capitulo 027: Vengeance Demon From the Past * 連打|ōbādoraibu renda}}: Cuando Jonathan golpea lo suficientemente rápido de manera consecutiva, él puede liberar múltiples Overdrives a la vez.Capitulo 029: Curse of the Black Knight * |metaru shirubā ōbādoraibu}}: En esencia lo mismo que un Sendo Hamon Overdrive, pero con la capacidad de transferirse a través del metal. * |suichū no tame no tākoizu burū ōbādoraibu}}: Apropiadamente el lugar más fuerte para utilizar Hamon, Jonathan puede liberar tempestades de alta potencia bajo el agua con la suficiente fuerza como para impulsar violentamente a los enemigos lejos a la distancia. En la mayoría de los casos, una buena parte del agua es propulsada hacia afuera, así, drenando masas de agua como un lago a una profundidad hasta la cintura.Capitulo 028: The Hero of the 77 Rings thumb|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive *'Sunlight Yellow Overdrive ' ！！|sanraito ierō ōbādoraibu}}: Su último y más memorable ataque, primero marcado por las palabras de Jonathan: . Es una ráfaga devastadora y extremadamente rápida de golpes infundidos con Hamon con un poder comparable al del mismo sol y tiene la capacidad de destruir por completo a los no-muertos. Junto a los ataques, el Hamon tiene varios otros usos en combate. Un usuario experto de Hamon como Jonathan tiene la capacidad de caminar sobre el agua, fortalecer los objetos y aumentar su potencia, aumentar la altura de salto, y mucho más. Curación Una de las principales conveniencias del Hamon es la capacidad de curar el cuerpo hasta cierto punto. Durante su batalla contra Doobie, Jonathan fue capaz de expulsar el veneno de su torrente sanguíneo a través de transfusión de Hamon.Capitulo 37: The Monster Doobie Durante su batalla con Tarkus, también fue capaz de curar su cuello roto después de recibir el Supreme Deep Pass Overdrive de Zeppeli. Armas thumb|Jonathan infunde la espada de Bruford, "Luck & Pluck," con Hamon. * と |rakku to purakku}}: Después de su derrota, Bruford le otorgó a Jonathan su espada, que desempeñó un papel importante en la batalla final contra Dio, donde Jonathan fue capaz de contrarrestar la capacidad de congelación de Dio mediante la infusión de la espada con Hamon, con el fin de evitar el contacto directo con el cuerpo de Dio.Capitulo 39: Blood Battle! JoJo vs. Dio Stand thumb|DIO utilizando el Stand de Jonathan. Debut Manga: Capítulo 122, La cosa en el avión Como todos sabemos, el Stand de DIO en Stardust Crusaders es The World, el cual desarrolló usando el cuerpo de Jonathan Joestar. Sin embargo este es el Stand exclusivo de DIO, lo que se puede confirmar en los siguientes arcos. El Stand de Jonathan se muestra brevemente cuando DIO lo usa para espiar a Joseph Joestar y sus compañeros, sacando una foto de estos con un Stand análogo de Hermit Purple en el capítulo 122 del manga. *''De acuerdo con la novela JOJO'S BIZARRE ADVENTURE OVER HEAVEN, el Stand comparte el mismo nombre con Hermit Purple, pero con la novela JORGE JOESTAR, su nombre es The Passion. Sinopsis Phantom Blood Jonathan es el hijo de Mary y George Joestar una pareja de nobles ingleses. Su historia comienza desde que solo era un bebé, con la trágica muerte de su madre en un accidente de carruaje del cual él y su padre fueron los únicos sobrevivientes. Dario Brando, un alcohólico ladrón, fue al carruaje con la intención de robarle a los cadáveres del accidente, pero inesperadamente, Dario descubre que hay sobrevivientes. George cree que Dario vino a salvarlos a los dos (él y su hijo) contrayendo una deuda con el delincuente. Doce años después, Dario muere de una enfermedad desconocida y su hijo Dio se va a vivir con los Joestar como parte del juramento que George hizo con él. Galería Weekly Shōnen Jump 1987 issue 1-2.jpg|Shūkan Shōnen Jump Volume 1.jpg|Volumen 01 Volume 2.jpg|Volumen 02 Volume 3.jpg|Volumen 03 Volume 4.jpg|Volumen 04 Volume 5.jpg|Volumen 05 Jonathanjoestar.png JonathanMP.png JoJonium.png|JoJonium'' 126517.jpg|Ilustración, 1994 Phantom_Blood_Game.jpg|''JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood'' (PS2), ~2006 List1l.jpg|''JoJonium'' Vol. 1 Cubiertas Chapter_3.jpg|Capítulo 003 Chapter_5.jpg|Capítulo 005 Chapter_6.jpg|Capítulo 006 Chapter_7.jpg|Capítulo 007 Chapter_8.jpg|Capítulo 008 Chapter_9.jpg|Capítulo 009 Chapter_10.jpg|Capítulo 010 Chapter_11.jpg|Capítulo 011 Chapter_12.jpg|Capítulo 012 Chapter_14.jpg|Capítulo 014 Chapter_17.jpg|Capítulo 017 Chapter_18.jpg|Capítulo 018 Chapter_19.jpg|Capítulo 019 Chapter_21.jpg|Capítulo 021 Chapter_23.jpg|Capítulo 023 Chapter_27.jpg|Capítulo 027 Chapter_28.jpg|Capítulo 028 Chapter_30.jpg|Capítulo 030 Chapter_31.jpg|Capítulo 031 Chapter_33.jpg|Capítulo 033 Chapter_36.jpg|Capítulo 036 Chapter_38.jpg|Capítulo 038 Chapter_40.jpg|Capítulo 040 Chapter_42.jpg|Capítulo 042 Chapter_43.jpg|Capítulo 043 Chapter_44.jpg|Capítulo 044 Phantom Blood Manga= Jonathan_introduced.png|A young Jonathan Jonathan_young.png|Jonathan as a child Jonathan_bullied.png|Jonathan bullied by Dio. Jonathan_boxing.png|Jonathan getting ready to box Jonathan_punched.png|Jonathan punched in the eye Jonathan_doesn'tforgive.png|Jonathan's famous quote "What are you doing? This is unforgivable!" Jonathan_retaliates.png|Jonathan fights back Jonathan_enraged.png|An enraged Jonathan Jonathan_rugby.png|Jonathan plays rugby Jonathan_suspecting.png|Jonathan suspects Dio of poisoning his father Jonathan_ogre.png|Jonathan in Ogre Street Jonathan_talent.png|Jonathan demonstrate his talent in the Ripple Jonathan joestar c20.png|After preliminary Hamon training with Will Zeppeli. Jonathan_fighting.png|Fighting for his loved ones Jonathan_learns.png|Jonathan learns to use the Ripple in combat Jonathan_turquoise.png|The Turquoise Blue Overdrive Jonathan_sunlight.png|Sunlight Yellow Overdrive Will&jonathan.png|Jonathan and Will in unison Jonathan_ultimate.png|Jonathan empowered by the Ultimate Deep Pass Overdrive Jonathan_powered.png|Empowered Jonathan Diovsjonathan.png|Dio vs. Jonathan Jonathan_vengeful.png|Jonathan swears to avenge his friends Jonathan_sword.png|Jonathan and Luck & Pluck Jonathan_firepunch.png|Jonathan's winning punch Jonathan_crying.png|Jonathan crying for Dio Erina married.png|Jonathan married with Erina. Jonathan_mortally.png|Jonathan mortally wounded Erina&jonathan.png|Last kiss with Erina Jonathan_dead.png|The death of Jonathan Joestar |-| Anime= IWwyd.png|Jonathan meets Dio for the first time JonDioMeet.png|Jonathan greets Dio in his house Jonathan want to fight with Dio.png|Jonathan wants to fight with Dio after he kicks Danny BoxFight.png|Jonathan and Dio boxing Dio punching Jonathan at boxing match.jpg|Jonathan gets punched by Dio at boxing match Jonathanfacehitted.png|Jonathan's face gets elbowed by Dio Jojo headbutting Dio.jpg|Jonathan headbutting Dio Diobeated.png|Jonathan beats Dio until he cries DannyGrave.png|Jonathan at Danny's grave 4HlfN.png|Jonathan overlooking the grave of Danny Dio and Jojo playing with one team.jpg|Jonathan and Dio playing in one team GBejf.png|Jonathan fighting with Speedwagon. GeorgeSacrifice.jpg|Jonathan holding his mortally wounded father GeorgeDies.png|Jonathan's father dies in his arms JonathanPreparestoKillDio.jpg|Jonathan prepares to end Dio, now a vampire Dio&JonathanFalling.jpg|Jonathan and Dio fall into the burning Mansión Joestar flames Speedwagon&Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan unconscious and held by Speedwagon after seemingly defeating Dio ErinaCaughtbyJonathan.PNG|Jonathan catches Erina during their reunion zeppeli meet jojo.jpg|Jonathan and Erina meet Zeppeli JonathanTraining.png|Jonathan training Ripple with Zeppeli PhantomBloodHeroes.jpg|Jonathan with Speedwagon and Zeppeli KinghtsJoJo.png|Jonathan meets Tarkus and Bruford DanceMacabreHair.png|Jonathan fighting with Bruford JoJoPluck.png|Jonathan receiving the Luck Pluck sword BrufordDeath.png|Jonathan watch dying Bruford ZeppeliDeath.png|Zeppeli dies in Jonathan's hands DoobieJoJo.png|Jonathan fighting with Doobie Diovsjojo.png|Jonathan before his final fight with Dio LuckPluckSword.png|Jonathan using the Luck/Pluck sword Dio cuted by Jonathan.jpg|Jonathan cuts Dio Jonathan and Erina weeding.jpg|Jonathan and Erina's wedding dio head attack jojo.jpg|Jonathan gets attacked by Dio's head Screenshot (259).png|Jonathan dies cradling Dio in his arms JonathanW.png|Jonathan in the very first trailer for the anime Jonathan Adult.png|Concept Art for the anime YoungJonathanCredits.PNG|Young Jonathan in the ending credits AdultJonathanCredits.PNG|Adult Jonathan in the ending credits JonathanPart2Credits.PNG|Jonathan in the Part 2 ending credits, looking up towards Joseph Jonathan STAND PROUD.png|Jonathan in STAND PROUD |-| OVA y película= 300919 249658048409991 1746605640 n.jpg|Jonathan tal y como aparece en la película JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood. Jonathan_ova.png|Jonathan tal y como aparece en una secuencia retrospectiva de la serie OVA . |-| Bocetos= Jona1.jpg Jona2.jpg Jona3.jpg Jona4.jpg Jona5.jpg Jona6.jpg Jonadio.jpg Videojuegos PB (PS2)= pb jojo render.jpg|Render for ''Phantom Blood'' (PS2) GAMEJonathan Joestar (12 years old).JPG Jonathan Joestar (Boxer).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (13 years old).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (20 years old).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Ogre Street).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Before Hamon Training).JPG Jonathan Joestar (Spear).JPG Jonathan Joestar (Hamon Training).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (After Hamon Training).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Underwater).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (After Ripple Pass Overdrive).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar.jpg GAMEJonathan Joestar (Sword).JPG GAMEJonathan Joestar (Wounded).JPG |-| Jump= Jonathanstars.jpg|Jonathan en J-Stars Victory Vs |-| ASB= Jonathan ASB.jpg|Render de Jonathan en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle. jonathan joestar all star battle taunt.png|Taunt, ASB jonathan joestar all star battle win.png|Win pose, ASB JonathanGHA.jpg|Jonathan during his GHA, ASB Jonathan A.jpg|Jonathan Costume A, ASB Jonathan B.jpg|Jonathan Costume B, ASB Jonathan C.jpg|Jonathan Costume C, ASB Jonathan D.jpg|Jonathan Costume D, ASB Jonathan E.jpg|Jonathan Costume E, ASB 1jon.png|''All-Star Battle'' concept art |-| EoH= Jonathan jojoeoh.png|Render de Jonathan en JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Eyes of Heaven ss052.jpg|Jonathan's Overdrive Barrage, Eyes of Heaven JonathanEoHCharge.png JonatahnEoHL&P.png|Jonathan wielding the Sword of Luck & Pluck, Eyes of Heaven JonathanEoHSO.jpg|Jonathan unleashing a Scarlet Overdrive, Eyes of Heaven |-| DR= DiamondRecordsJonathanAttack.jpg|Jonathan en JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: The Animation - Diamond Records Merchandising JonathanSAS.jpg|Super Action Statue jonathan-green-SFAC.jpg|Super Figure Art Collection (verde) 404c449978b5a84491c60a0771c1c87f.JPG|Jonathan VS.jpg|Color Edition Jonathan Joestar & Dio Brando IMG_2869.JPG|Neo Jonathan Joestar IMG_2847.JPG|Gold Jonathan Joestar IMG_2980.JPG|Neo Jonathan Joestar 2 IMG_2989.JPG|Gold Jonathan Joestar 2 JOJO.jpg|Color Edition Jonathan Joestar Jonathan-pink-SFAC.jpg|(Pink) Curiosidades * En el Volumen 1 publicado por Jump Comics, existe un error tipográfico, donde Jonathan utiliza el dialogo " " en lugar de " ". Este error no fue corregido durante quince años, recién hasta la re-impresión 66º y desde entonces ha sido replicada en otras obras, como los videojuegos JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken: Phantom Blood (PS2) y JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: All-Star Battle (PS3). * De acuerdo con una entrevista con Araki, el nombre de Jonathan se inspiró en un restaurante familiar, "Jonathan's", en el que él y su editor se reunían con frecuencia por la noche tarde para discutir ideas. * De acuerdo con JOJO A-GO!GO!, la habilidad que DIO utiliza durante Stardust Crusaders, para crear una visión dentro de una bola de cristal, es en realidad un poder de Stand que se despertó en el cuerpo de Jonathan. * Jonathan tiene una apariencia y físico similares a Kenshirō de la popular serie manga y anime Hokuto no Ken. Referencias Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Phantom Blood Categoría:Protagonistas principales Categoría:Familia Joestar Categoría:Grupo Joestar Categoría:Usuarios de Hamon Categoría:Usuarios de Stands Categoría:Protagonistas de Jojo